A number of thermal sensor systems are known which are used for various firefighting, military, and industrial purposes. Often these systems are hand held, encumbering the user, or are subject to other deficiencies including allowing smoke, particles and debris between the user's eye and the sensor unit display, lack of parallax correction, and partial obstruction of vision of the applicant. What is needed, therefore, are techniques for providing an improved lightweight, low cost, hands free system or providing real-time thermal intelligence through smoke and extremely harsh, high-temperature environments.